


Hot Mornings

by komuxi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Breakfast in Bed, Breeding Kink, Cute, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Love Bites, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pictures, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taking Pictures During Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chrollo too, degrading, soft chrollo lucifer, thigh riding, use of nen during sex, x Reader, you want kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: You had planned on making Chrollo some breakfast in bed.He hadotherplans...
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Hot Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> another piece of chrollo smut :) i got a lot of feedback and nice comments on my last one, so here you all go! 
> 
> also, yes, i am working on chapter 5 of 'Nights to Remember' ^^

With the sun in your face, it was inevitable to not wake up. You had never been a morning person, but with the cold air coming in from the outside and warm sun rays, you couldn't help but love to stand on the balcony of your home.

You turned around, the idea of preparing breakfast in bed for your husband getting shattered as he was suddenly in your view.

"Morning. I didn't mean to wake you, so go back to bed, will you?" You kissed your lover's cheek softly, running a hand through his messy bed of hair before moving past him. To your surprise, a hand wrapped itself around your waist and a heavy weight rested itself on your shoulder.

"Leaving so soon? And here I thought you could give me some warmth..." Chrollo murmured, rubbing his face against your own as if he were a dog scenting his mate. You only chuckled at his words and rested your head against his chest, dwelling on the feeling. For a moment, you had completely forgotten about your original plan. You'd move forward and turn around.

"While I would love to, I have a surprise for you." You beamed up at him, balancing yourself back and forth.

"Which is?" He would ask, tilting his head to the side whilst stretching his arms up. The end of his shirt would lift upwards and reveal his toned muscles, at which you couldn't help but stare.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." You'd snicker, raising a brow in a tease.

"Just tell me." Chrollo groaned, taking a few steps closer to you before giving taking your lips into his in a long, chaste kiss. 

"I will-" Interrupted by another kiss. "if you.." and another "let me...!" and another "...speak!" You finally stopped his movements by resting your hands on his chest. He pouted.

"I'm going to make you breakfast in bed. Your favorite, that is!" You took his face in both of your hands and forced him down to deliver a kiss to his tattoed forehead before letting go. He wasn't planning on letting _you_ go.

"My favorite meal is already in front of me, though."

"What do you- hey!" You screeched as Chrollo pulled you up and slumped your body over his shoulder. Despite your kicking, he only chuckled and ghosted the tips of his fingers over your ass before gently settling you down on the mattress. With both your legs pressed against your chest and barely covered body by the thin fabric of your clothes, you couldn't help but feel exposed.

"You're an idiot." You'd pout your lips and look off to the side, ignoring the puppy eyes he always gave you when he wanted something.

"That's not what you said a few nights ago when we were in the same position." Chrollo chuckled and spread your legs to settle himself in between them, lowering his body afterward to deliver slow kisses to your neck, chest, and collarbones.

"Oh, shut it!" You complained in embarrassment, running your hands through his hair. Despite your words, you had no intention of getting him off from you. His lips were warm and tender- so ever-loving whether they were romantic or sexual. Most of the time, it was to be both. The tickling of the strands of his angelic hair made you so happy. He always let you braid them and play with his hair. For a while, you had both been trying to conceive a child. He'd be a great father, after all.

"You're so perfect, you know that?" Chrollo praised, running his fingers up and down through your hips before pulling your shorts and panties down at the same time. You shivered at the cold air, but his body provided the lack of warmth.

You only hummed at the praise, rutting yourself against him while returning a number of kisses.

"Now, now..." He whispered, removing the shirt you were wearing and kissing at your breasts before lowering himself even further. "I'll never understand how I got to be with someone as perfect as you." Chrollo nibbled the inside of your thighs, resting them against his shoulders before letting his tongue fall on your cunt.

You jumped at the sensation and pushed yourself further against him, hoping to get more active. Chrollo was always the slow type in bed. While he was rough when he wanted, he made sure that sex lasted hours. He would make sure you'd orgasm around 2 or 3 times before finally pushing himself inside of you, and even then, he'd keep you in one place while teasing others. You loved him for it, but sometimes you wanted to get off and have him inside so badly you'd begin to beg. Perhaps that was what he wanted, as when you finally began to whine and plead for him to move, he was relentless and brutal. His thrusts would be too quick to process but the feeling was overwhelmingly pleasant. 

"You also taste divine, my dear." Chrollo purred, pushing his tongue in and out of you at a relatively slow pace while rubbing circles on your clit. You moaned at the feeling and he soon followed to do the same as you crushed his skull with your thighs. That happened to make him excited, though, as he began to plunge his tongue into your pussy at a quicker and rougher speed. You _loved_ it.

"Fuck!" You moaned, holding his hair with one hand and the other left to hold onto for dear life by the headboard. "Keep... going! You're making me feel so good!" It was your turn to praise him now. You knew how much Chrollo loved knowing that he was making you feel full with pleasure, and the more you gifted him with flattery, the more he'd work you closer to your orgasm.

A hot, bubbling warmth pooled at the bottom of your stomach and your chest would flush a bright pink, hands clenching onto whatever they had been holding onto as you came. Chrollo made sure to stop his movements and give you time to relax and come down from your high. After a few minutes, he only moved his tongue up and down your slit and legs to lap up your juices.

For a moment, you thought he was done. But the way he kept you in place showed clear as day that he wasn't planning on finishing just yet. 

"The Troupe's going to get mad at you if you're late again, love." You joked, pulling him upwards for a kiss and humming softly. His fingers pinched your breasts and waist before they descended onto where his tongue had been previously. 

"If you're so worried about that, then I can take you there and have you ride me in front of them. How does that sound, _love_?" Chrollo cooed, inserting a finger inside your cunt and chuckling softly as you gasped. Both your arms wrapped around his neck to push him further into your body. Your hands ghosted over the ends of his shirt before you pulled it up, removing the cloth from his body. Now he wasn't the only one without clothes...  
Well, the difference was you were completely naked.

"Oh, no... Now I'm cold, too..." Chrollo faked a whine, flushing his chest against yours in a fluid motion whilst inserting another finger inside you. You'd clench around him and moan softly, wrapping both legs around his waist for further comfort. "You're ever-so wet for me. Are you that needy for my cock, hmm?" He teased, curling his fingers at _just_ the right angle to reach your g-spot. Even if you knew how much he disliked you not answering his questions, the only words that left your mouth as a mere response were loud whimpers and wails.

"Did I not ask you a question, my dear?" Chrollo snickered, lowering himself once more to drop his tongue on your chest as he began to swirl it around your left nipple. "I guess you have me very sympathetic today." He continued, removing his tongue only to then start kissing your breasts and neck.

You'd whine as both his fingers started to move inside you even more and his thumb began to rub circles on your clit. "I want you to come from my fingers alone. Do that for me." Chrollo ordered, fastening his pace on the outside but slowing down on the inside. In the heat of the moment, you barely recalled the moment that familiar feeling of sexual ecstasy filled you up and let you release, but next thing you knew, you had been raised to sit on your husband's thighs with your underwear back on. He was a quick and agile man- too fast for the naked eye to see his actions.

He began rubbing circular motions on your back, humming a tune as he pecked and marked your skin. "You're a good girl. So obedient and giving to what I ask..." Chrollo praised, still maintaining a hand on your back whilst the other occupied itself on your breasts. 

"When did you...?" You whined in a complaint, moving both your hands towards your panties to remove them. You were stopped, however, as he took both hands onto one of his own.

"I want you to ride me." Chrollo murmured, blinking slowly to let his lashes fall, and eyes sparkle.

"But I-!" You tried to complain once more, nearly removing yourself from where you were sitting before a force stopped you from accomplishing it. Turning your head, you somewhat jumped at seeing the mix of a shark and fish, holding you. _'Ah, that classic Indoor Fish of his...'_ You remarked in your head, letting out a distressed sigh once you turned back to him.

"Are you that in need of my dick so badly that I had to use my Nen?" Chrollo asked with honey on his voice. Both his hands then dropped on your hips to move you back and forth, at which you could only moan and whine. You had just barely orgasmed a few minutes ago, and the overstimulation on your clit was becoming too much to bear. It had taken you a long time to process, but now you realized it was one of _those_ days. In which sex lasted for as long as he wanted and made sure to overstimulate you before finally doing the job.

"Wait- please...!" You mewled, holding onto his chest and pushing it. Well, you _tried_ to move him, but he only chuckled and began to move your body even quicker. Your legs turned into jelly as you came for the third time, a cry escaping your lips to follow. 

His arms would gently wrap themselves around you and the weight on your back seemed to disappear as the sound of a book shutting filled your ears. Your chest was pressed against the mattress once more and warm lips began to peck your back.

"I've been mean to you, haven't I?" Chrollo hummed, running his hand from your neck all the way down to the curve of your hips. You only nodded and looked back as he removed your panties again and tossed them to the ground. He sat up and got rid of his own pair of clothing, palming himself for a few seconds before moving downwards and pushing your ass to the air, resting his chest against your back in a sigh. His hands reached over to yours and held them, a thing he'd always do before finally entering you. Yes, he was rough, but always considerate and sweet.

The two of you moaned in unison as he buried himself deep within you, one louder than the other. He kissed your left shoulder before biting it gently and removing himself, only to then pound into you once more at a rough pace. You pushed yourself against him even more, making sure to keep up with his movements. It was hard, though. Your legs felt like they were holding a boulder and your throat was already sore from all of the shoutings. 

Chrollo murmured sweet nothings into your ears and praised you, rocking his hips in fluid motions before sitting himself up and resting his hand on your back.

"You look gorgeous like this. Are you aware of that?" He moaned, using his other hand to fix his hair. "I'm taking a pic. Art should always be appreciated, after all." Chrollo purred and you only tried to stop him, but the hand on your back wasn't planning on letting you from doing so. As his breathing became more rigid, both of his hands settled on your hips to help him move at a quicker speed. 

"Fuck!" You yelled, spreading your legs even further once he hit a certain angle inside you that made your eyes see stars. Chrollo grinned and began to drive himself into that sweet spot, looming over you with his chest pressed against your back again to plant bites and hickeys on your neck.

"Cry like that again. Tell me... how good I'm making you feel." He grunted in between his sentence, using his right hand to play with your nipples and the other to rub at your clit. The feeling made you fall face-first into the pillow and shove yourself into him more, which, of course, he didn't take lightly.

"I ordered you something, did I not?" Chrollo spat, holding your chin with the tips of his fingers and opening your mouth with it.

"Y-Yes! You're making me feel amazing!" You whined, clenching the sheets with your hands as his own still played with your clit and the other kept itself busy holding your chin. "Only you can make me feel this way..!" You'd continue, panting heavily and curling your toes to indicate your orgasm was nearing once again.

Chrollo clicked his tongue and leaned himself down to nibble at your ear before whispering "I'm going to have you filled with my cum again. Your womb's going to carry my child, alright? And if it fails, I'll fuck you so many times in a row for a month to ensure it."

His words were what tipped you over the edge for one last time and you mewled as you came, clenching around Chrollo as you did so. He grunted in response and finished as well, making sure to bury himself deep within you as he did so.

Both of you had a minute to breathe and recover, but Chrollo gently pulled out and scooped you up in his arms. The sound of water running was muffled in your ears, the only thing you could focus on was the warmth he provided. 

It didn't take long for you to be put inside the bathtub, at which your husband soon followed in doing so and getting behind you. His fingers ran through your hair and body, making sure to clean every single last bit of you with care- making sure to give you tender kisses whenever he touched a sensitive area of yours.

\----------------------------- 

"What are you doing? Don't you have to go with the Troupe today?" You questioned your husband, quirking a brow as he walked into your shared home with a wooden tray on hand. Thanks to his identity being unknown, the two of you could walk around without a care in the world. Of course, he had to cover up his forehead tattoo, but you had to cover your own matching one that was on your lower back whenever you wore a crop-top. The tattoo you added onto your skin was like a wedding ring and vow for the two of you.

"They can deal without me for a day..." Chrollo beamed, setting the tray on your lap. It held a coffee, a bowl with yogurt and granola, some cut-up strawberries, and two pieces of golden french toast. "Or two." He added, delivering a kiss to your forehead and crawling into bed with you. He'd wrap his arms around your waist and kissed at your exposed skin. He had given you the coat he always wore which was open at the front, meaning most (if not, all) of your skin was displayed for him to see.

"You make my mornings so warm..." He murmured, giving you a kiss on the lips just as you had taken a strawberry into your mouth. "And sweet." Chrollo chuckled, giving you a wink at which you only rolled your eyes. 

"I could say the same, but it also leaves me sore." You complained, furrowing your brows. The man only laughed softly and massaged your scalp, showering you with even more kisses afterward.

"Does that makeup for it, dear?" Chrollo whispered, a smile on his face.

"Yes, it does" You answered, resting yourself against his chest while enjoying breakfast.


End file.
